Anniversary
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: It's been exactly a year since ... what? Freddie and Sam can't stop thinking about it. SEDDIE!
1. Last Year

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up early that day for some reason. I didn't need to check the calendar. I knew what the day was. It had been a year and I still couldn't get it out of my head. I dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Yeah, that's right. Fredward Benson makes his own breakfast … when his mother's out of town at an aggressive parenting conference. I'm surprised she let me stay in the house on my own! Stupid over-protective mother. I wonder what she'd say if she knew what happened a year ago. I think she'd probably kill her.

After breakfast I went over to Carly's apartment, as usual. Sam was there and I did my best to act normal but I failed. Miserably. She was acting strange too though. But Carly informed me that it was because she hadn't eaten any meat that day. Ah, no wonder she had that crazed look in her eyes.

"Freddork." She muttered as I tried to glare at her

"Demon." I replied.

"Please don't kill each other, I can't phone the cops right now!" Spencer called from the kitchen.

"But you wouldn't phone them anyway would ya Spence? 'Cos then you might have a little 'accident'?" Sam called, smirking.

Spencer laughed nervously and ran off to his room, as far away from Sam as possible. Sam chuckled and went back to watching TV. I rolled my eyes, went to stop whatever Spencer was cooking (seriously, what _was_ it?) then sat down next to her, smirking.

"Move over Fredlumps!" Sam ordered.

"What, why?"

She pushed me along the sofa with her feet then rested them on top of me.

"Hey!" I cried, "Blonde headed demon!"

"Carly loving dork!"

"Evil -"

"GUYS!" Carly cried

"Sorry." We both muttered, then glared at each other, ready to start another argument.

"Stop it!" Carly warned.

We both sighed and continued watching TV. Carly came and sat between us and for some reason I glared at her. She didn't notice anyway. We sat for a while then Carly jumped up and said she wanted a smoothie so we headed off to the groovy smoothie

Sam's POV

Calm down Sam! Act normal. Why shouldn't you act normal? It's just Freddie and it's just another day. Except it isn't. It's been exactly a year since …

"Sam!" Carly cried

"What?"

"What smoothie do you want?" She asked

"Oh, Strawberry Splat." I replied, sitting down across from Freddie.

'Did I tell you I knew your name …

But It seems that I've lost it…

Did I tell you its my own game…

This is not your problem…

I don't know if I'm gonna change…

Wasting time and another day…

I keep running away …

Even from the good things…

I keep running away …

even from the good things…'

"T-bo, turn that off!" I yelled. This was not helping! Why were the playing that song anyway? What, was it tradition to play that song on … this day now? Seriously? Is it still popular? Carly and Freddie looked at me questioningly as T-bo hurried to switch the radio off. I smirked , sometimes it was good having people scared of you. I ignored Carly and Freddie's looks and sipped my smoothie. They stopped eventually.

"So what are we doing on the next iCarly?" Carly asked.

I shrugged and Freddie rolled his eyes, "Would it kill you to actually contribute sometimes?"

I glared at him, "No but it might kill you if you don't stop bugging me!"

"Oh really, you're threatening me?""Yeah, pretty much." I said, smirking

"Sam you may not have noticed but I'm stronger than you now."

"Yeah, sure you are Freddifer."

"I am!" Freddie cried

"Wanna bet?"

Carly groaned, "Please don't." She muttered.

Freddie smirked, "Fi-"

"NO!" Carly cried.

We both rolled our eyes. "Carly!" I whined.

"No!"

"Fine!" I muttered. Carly smiled and got up to get another smoothie. I lunged at Freddie but he was to fast. He had me pinned down on the floor in seconds. My mouth was a perfect 'O'. He smirked and let me up. Carly was standing watching us, also smirking.

"You guys are so cute!" She said.

I almost did a spit take, "Cute!?"

Carly nodded, grinning.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "I've gotta go." He muttered, "My mom will be back soon." He picked up his bag and hurried off.

**Freddie's POV**

My mom wouldn't really be back until later that night but I just needed to get out of there. I shouldn't have pinned her down like that. We haven't been that close since last year. Urgh, I wish I could stop thinking about it. That stupid night out on the fire escape. I blame her for this. If she hadn't been so obsessed with getting back at me this would never have happened. I wouldn't have been sitting in my room, listening to music and trying to get the kiss out of my head.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Carly's POV**

"Sam are you okay? You and Freddie have been acting weird today." It was 6pm and Sam was back at my house .

"I'm fine." Sam muttered. She kept glancing at the clock, "Isn't Freddie usually here at this time?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Since when do you care about Freddie?"

Sam grimaced, "I care! … I just don't show it when he's around."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. He usually is here around this time."

Sam glanced at the clock one last time then jumped up, "I think I'll go look for him." She said.

"Wow, you really _do_ care!"

This time Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't be long!" I called as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

**Freddie's POV**

I have no idea why I was out there. Sam wasn't coming. Obviously. Why would she? I sighed and turned the music up.

'Running away …

Even from the good things …

I keep running away …'

That song kept playing today for some reason.

"Hey." Someone called from the hallway.

I turned around to see Sam leaning against the wall. Hmm, maybe I was wrong.

"Hey."

"What is it with you and this fire escape?" She asked, smirking. She sat down.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. I like it out here. It's quiet."

"This is becoming a habit." She said quietly as I turned the music back down

"Yeah."

It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Why are you here Freddie?" She asked. Good question. I don't think I know the answer myself.

"I don't know. Like I said, I like it here."

"And why are you here today? Today of all days!? And that song keeps playing!" She cried, turning the music down further.

"What's wrong with that song? I like that song!"

She sighed, "It's the song we … kissed to. Remember?"

I chuckled, "Of course I remember." She looked at me, "Why do you think I like it so much?" I added, quietly. I looked up at her. Was it just me or was she getting closer.

"Sam, what are -" I was interrupted when her lips pressed against mine. My eyes flickered shut. Her hands wound their way into my hair. After a few seconds she pulled back, smirking.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed.

"Oh just ask her out already!" Another voice cried.

"Carly!?" Me and Sam said together.

Carly shrieked, stuffed the camcorder in her pocket and ran off. Sam followed, me close behind.

"Carly Shay when I get my hands on you -" Sam hissed

* * *

**I think this is probably the end. Unless you guys want me to write more. Then i may continue it. Either way, please review!**


	3. What were you thinking?

**Carly's POV**

I shrieked and ran off, stuffing the camcorder into my pocket. Ok, so following Sam … not my best idea. Spencer said so, too. But I just _had_ to film their second kiss for my new website. It's a Seddie fan club. Seddie's the couple name I gave them, by the way.

"Carly Shay, when I get my hands on you …"The end of her sentence was cut off by my scream. Sam may be my best friend, but she scares me.

Spencer opened the apartment door, holding a baseball bat, "What happened. Why'd you scream?"

I pushed him inside and locked the door just as Sam and Freddie came round the corner.

"Carly!" Sam yelled.

Spencer smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"Not. A. Word!" I hissed.

**Sam's POV**

Oh God. Oh _god_! What have I _done_!? I kissed Freddie! Oh god!

"Carly!" I yelled again, banging my fist against the door. Freddie was sitting in the hallway, head in his hands, "Help me!" I cried.

He sighed and slipped a key out of his pocket. He handed it to me.

"You had a _key!_?"

He rolled his eyes and said nothing. I put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Carly!" I yelled, looking around. I smirked as I saw Carly duck down behind Spencer's latest sculpture (a giant baby head, in case you were wondering. … don't ask. Just … don't!).

I walked slowly over to her, "I. See. You!"

She gulped and glanced at the door. Freddie was blocking it. Huh, the nub _does_ have some sense_._

**

* * *

Ok, so Sam's mad at Carly. And she's terribly confused. What has she _done_!? Carly's scared and probably about to be killed by her best friend. And Freddie's so confused he's actually upset! **


	4. Attack

**Sam's POV**

"Spencer!" Carly yelled as I went into a crouch, like an animal stalking it's prey.

"What?" He yelled.

"Sam's going to kill me!" She shrieked. A moment later Spencer fell down the stairs holding a baseball bat.

"Now Sam," He said, pointing the bat at me though I knew he wouldn't dare use it, "Whatever this is about I'm sure it can be resolved calmly and rationally…"

I growled, letting me inner animal take over. Spencer screamed a very girly scream and ran back upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Carly yelled after him. She looked back at me, gulped, glanced at Freddie, then at the other door. I growled again as she tried to make a break for it and pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.

**Freddie's POV**

Usually I would have intervened here. But today I was mad. I was_ furious_! I was … acting like Sam. God help me! Sam had Carly pinned to the floor and Carly was looking up at her, fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Sam growled.

Carly gulped, "No reason …"

"Why?" Sam repeated.

Carly hesitated for just a second before she started gushing, something she only does when she's nervous, "Okay, I was filming you! I was going to upload it to my new Seddie fan site. It was just so cute that you kissed on your kissaversary. I knew you would, you've been acting weird all day so I followed you and you kissed and I just _had _to film it and-" She stopped when Sam stood up and pulled her up with her.

"Give me the camcorder." Sam ordered.

Carly sighed but was probably too scared of Sam to resist. She handed over the camera with a small whimper. Sam smiled and turned to me, throwing it to me.

"Get rid of it."

She turned back to Carly, gave her a small hug then said, "Come on Freddie, we're leaving!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her out.

"Groovy Smoothie."

"But we've already been there today!" I whined.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.


End file.
